


Your God

by TheToadPuddleClub681



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Forced Dependency, M/M, More tags to be added, Stockholm Syndrome, Will Get More Explicit In Further Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToadPuddleClub681/pseuds/TheToadPuddleClub681
Summary: Dream wants nothing more than to have George be his loyal unquestioning stupid little housewife, and he is going to get George to believe it himself. To want to be owned and cared for.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 260





	1. He Reaps What He Sows

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This is emotional manipulation and angst done nicely.

A cage. No matter how luxurious and lavish it might look, what Dream had created for George was nothing more than a cage. And there was never a better guard than Dream.

It all started innocently enough. Dream just wanted to be supportive to his friend, give him a little extra money as a gift. It was not like he needed it anyway, but if only people could see that that was just the beginning. Then Dream moved to learning George's weakness: his inability to drive, to stand-up for himself past his snappy retorts, and his unbreakable trust and loyalty to those who he gets close to. Dream fed George's weaknesses, kept note of them, and polished his weapons. He would be absolutely damned if George wasn’t sitting in his lap at night like a trained dog by the end of the year. It is such a shame that Dream rarely ever fails, and this plan was particularly a piece of cake.

Soon enough he basically got George to eat out of his hand, buying him tickets to Florida and not booking a hotel either; it was planned that way for a reason. But the master manipulator has studied enough missing persons' cases to know that the only ones that are solved are the ones that go missing the first time they go to a new place. He oh so patiently waits for the third trip and coaxes his prey to get in the trap itself. _George, you should just move here. I can pay for everything anyway and you can get a really good job with some developer here with my connections. Just come on._ Dream lazily types it out knowing half of it was a lie, the half about any sort of freedom George could have. 

_Yeah, but what am I going to do about citizenship?? Are you even thinking you, idiot!_ Dream frowns a little about the tone that George had picked up with him, but he knows it isn't George’s fault. Really it is his own because he hasn’t properly broken down George yet, but he would worry about that later. _Of course, I thought about it. Just get a work visa for now and I am sure you will find a girl eventually and then you can just marry her. Worst case scenario, I pay for you to go back to the UK._ Dream really thought that it would be harder than this to hunt and capture a human, but apparently not; as George’s text bubble read: _okay then Mr. Big Money. I'm taking off now, see you in a while._ If it were possible Dream's smile would have split his cheeks giving even the Joker a run for his money. He hummed happily as he cleaned the house to perfection. Every single item and design he picked out hoping George would love it, after all, he was going to be spending the rest of his life there now.

Dream passed the time quickly, busying himself with the details of the cage’s presentation. Imagining the look of shock on George’s face when he saw the house that would be new from his last visit. Personally, Dream wasn’t all too concerned with money and what it could buy, but he knew George loved style and so he went out of his way to make sure that everything was first class. He just wanted to see George happy. He wasn't so cruel as to make George spend the rest of his life in misery. Dream was not a fool, he knew that if he wanted to live a “normal” life then he would have to get George to believe that he was in love and that he could do nothing without Dream’s permission or help. He would need George to think that he was his God. And Dream was going to make sure of it.

No matter how many times he has seen George every time his breath gets taken almost painfully so. At this point they had a bit of a routine; George would go to the baggage claim, and then go towards the entrance of the airport where fewer people were crowding around. George felt the excitement bubbling up in his chest. Not only from seeing his best friend but also from the thoughts of his new life. Streaming was great, but he knew that nobody stayed at the top for long, so he was eager to put his degree to use and get a salary job, and a wife of course. Such a naive thing he was. George was snapped out of his thoughts as a heavy calloused hand was placed on his shoulder and a low chuckle sounded in his ear, "Hey there shortie. You're gonna get trampled with your head in the clouds like that.”

George whipped his head around and gave a half-assed glare to Dream as a smile broke out across his face. “Never one to miss out on an opportunity to insult and belittle are you Dream?” If only George knew that he was playing with a fire that he would never be able to control.

“Well when it is you, no, I can’t afford to miss out on a time to remind you how short you are.” Dream was on a script; flirt around like he usually does and be close but not too close. Get George to be comfortable in his hands. And just like that Dream was already leading George to the car, a hand deviously applying slight pressure to George's lower back. How could George blink twice at that? His friend was just trying to be kind and considerate. Nothing more and nothing less George determined in his mind, besides it wasn't the first time that Dream had been hands-on. He always did this, right?

George gawked and stood still in the parking lot. “Dream.” The mentioned let out a low hum and cocked his head to the side a bit as if to ask 'what did I do wrong'. "When were you going to say something about the new car that you got? It has only been four months since the last time I was here." Dream was ecstatic that George had noticed the brand new Audi TT RS, but he showed a cool demeanor on the outside. He simply shrugged as he went to grab George's bag and open the door to the passenger side. This bewildered George even more, "and now you are taking my luggage and opening the door for me? The almighty Dream worshiping someone as low as me?" George faked a shocked face to Dream with his mouth in a stupid little ‘O’. Oh god how Dream was going to love seeing that face with his duvet as the background.

"Anything for you, but the way that you are acting makes me want to be mean to you instead," Dream said dangerously low, and he meant everything that he said. There was something in the back of Dream’s mind bubbling up; screaming at him to make George cry and beg for him. He cut out those thoughts and focused on the current moment peering down at George as he got in the car waiting for the brown-haired male to quip back at him like he oh so loved. Instead, he got a soft grumble along the lines of 'okay then I won't say anything' but he couldn't hear quite clearly.

The drive to the house was longer than usual, and this piqued George's curiosity. "Where are we going Dream? Don't we usually turn back there by the Walmart?" Dream smiled slyly and looked over to George, completely taking his eyes off the road while going 70 mph. George didn’t like that one bit and started yelling, “DREAM IF YOU DON’T PUT YOUR EYES BACK ON THE ROAD I’LL GET OUT AND WALK!” Dream decided to test the waters with this one. He glanced back to the road for a quick second and then switched to driving with his left hand and let his right hand drift down to the stick shift.

“Oh, will you now? And what if I don’t stop the car? How are you going to get out hm?” Dream smiled internally as he could practically hear George stuttering over his own thoughts. He waited patiently for George to say something, his satisfaction only growing by the second when George was starting to piece together that Dream was ahead of him in this argument. And that is exactly what Dream needed to hammer constantly into George, soft but constant. That Dream would always be better than George in every way and if George wanted to be safe, that it would be only Dream who could provide that. Dream would beat it into George mercilessly that he was the other's God.

“That’s what I thought. So just quiet down over there short stack, I will keep you safe," Dream said condescendingly but oh so sweet to George. George just laughed and said 'yeah whatever Dream' his voice relaxed and so unknowing of the way that Dream was already inside of his mind.


	2. Anything For His Happiness

The ride had been quiet after the short argument. The type of compliant silence that made Dream smile. Assured him all the more that he would be successful in getting George to submit to him and his will soon enough. It wasn’t like Dream would do horrible things to him, no, he would tressure him like there was nothing better in the entire world. Show him off and pamper him, but Dream needed George to be his, and his completely. He wanted every thought that George would have to be about him. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me, Dream.” This time the little ‘O’ that George’s mouth made wasn’t fake. On the inside Dream was more than pleased at the reaction that George gave, but he had to keep playing like he had no idea what he was doing. “Dropping money on me likes its nothing, a new car, and a new house? And a godly one at that,” George stated as Dream pulled into the wrap-around driveway. Dream smirked a bit and decided to start easing George into his future. 

“Godly huh? That’s pretty high praise there George.” Dream watched as George’s eyes still wandered on the modern house. Two floors with windows almost covering the entire house. There was more than one reason for that. The second-floor roof slanted steeply into the ground below and was pure white. While the first floor has sharp corners and was completely black. It would be a bitch to clean, but Dream had more than enough money to get people out here to clean it for him. Anything if it made George happy. The driveway was clean and freshly poured lined with shrubs nicely pruned. Despite looking so clean and modern, it fits in perfectly with the heavily forested background. Dream had purchased more than ten acres of land to make sure people wouldn’t find him and his lovely little prisoner. 

“Yeah it's godly Dream. But this isn’t really your style, so why did you buy this house?” Dream decided to take this opportunity to start spinning his web of lies to come out of the situation completely inconspicuous to the other. 

“Well I mostly bought it for the land that was on the property, I want to be secluded a bit. But the house was also a really good deal.” It felt so natural and seamless for Dream to lie like this to George. And it was so naturally done that George couldn’t even pick up that he was lying. In truth, Dream has designed every part of the house and spent almost a year trying to coax the previous owner to sell him the land, planning all of this and keeping it a secret. It was extremely expensive, but Dream couldn’t care less as long as it meant that in the end, he got George. It's the kind of love that is so sweet it makes you sick. 

“God, you are so avoidant of people at all costs,” George muttered out under his breath, lightly laughing and rolling his eyes. 

“Everyone? Then why would I be having you at my house?” Dream smirked, “It seems like you don’t know anything about me.” Sprinkling in the intellectual manipulation so casually that Dream doubted it even registered consciously, but he knew that sub-consciously was where he was good at manipulating. The most devious manipulation was below the surface, getting your victim to play into you without seeming like the bad guy. Getting the victim to think that they are coming out the winner was how Dream was going to completely and utterly shatter George in the palm of his hand. And Dream would be there to pick up the pieces and make George feel better, get George to believe with every fiber of his being that Dream was in fact his savior. 

“Well I think I know enough about you to. . .” George bit his lip. What exactly was the brown-haired man going to say? He knows enough about him to what? Be his friend? While George was mulling things over in his mind for that split second there was a gleam in Dream’s eyes. How lucky could Dream have gotten that George was already unsure of his relationship to Dream. That would just make it all the easier for him to manipulate the short vulnerable man into submission and a broken mental state. Quickly Dream made his expression unreadable as George looked back. “To be your friend. Yeah,” George added on the last bit to reassure his thinking. 

Dream just chuckled to himself as he opened his car door. He pressed the button on the key fob to pop the trunk and quickly ducked his head back into the car as he heard George rustling around and getting unbuckled, “Stay.” The command came out a lot harsher than Dream wanted it to. There was no reason for him to be brisk with George, in fact, he needed to be nice and predictable to not alert George. Before George could argue Dream started to cover, “sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just have to do one more thing in the house before I give you a tour. I’ll take your bag in for you. So just wait here till I come back out, okay?” George visibly relaxed from the taught position he was in. The softness of Dream's 'okay' quailing his rage. George’s friend just wanted to be nice, he even asked him if it was okay. Nothing wrong with anything there George thought dismissively as he nodded his head. 

Dream smiled fondly, “thanks, Georgie. Be back in a few.” Quickly Dream shut his car door and grabbed the luggage. Walking down the drive to the front door; he fished out the keys from his pocket. Dream had decided to park in the driveway rather than the garage so George could marvel at their forever home. Even if George didn't know yet that it was going to be his forever home. Dream’s lips curved into a devious smile as he walked into the house setting George’s luggage in the guest room. 

Once again Dream had lied to George, but it was for the other’s own good. Dream knew that George wouldn’t let him do everything for the latter like how he is supposed to until George had been trained to do so, and one of the best ways to train a dog was to get the dog to think that it was for its own benefit. So Dream cleverly got George to sit in the car and wait for Dream to come back so that it was Dream who was the one who let him out. Not George’s own self. Slowly Dream was making sure that George got used to the rule that Dream was the end all be all in every decision the brown-haired male would ever make again. 

Dream walked back out of the house to George, opening the passenger side door for the shorter one. “Wow, once again Dream treating me like royalty-.” George cut himself off as he remembered what they talked about before when he had mocked Dream for being nice. George quickly looked up to Dream from his seat in the car up through his lashes, “I’m sorry Dream. Thank you.” Dream couldn’t even be mad if he wanted to when he saw George below him, apologizing like a trained trophy wife. Dream was elated that George had realized on his own that he was out of his place. On the inside Dream was leering at how easy it was going to be to make George his dependent ditzy pet. 

“Of course Georgie.” Dream waited patiently for George to get out and shut the door behind him. The taller quickly took the lead and opened the front door for George. Now Dream’s ears waited to hear George’s awes off his beautiful lips. To say that Dream was infatuated with everything about the British man in his foyer right now was an understatement. Every little thing that George did: Dream noticed and devoured it, and the end goal was certainly to devour George, but Dream could wait for that pleasure. For now, he just had to take it slow and show George where he belonged. Teach him who to be obedient to.


	3. A Queen and His Castle

“Holy fuck Dream. You are living like a king now,” George commented slightly under his breath as he let his eyes wander around the ultra-modern home. But Dream still heard the comment and let out a bit of a laugh. Soon enough he would make George his beloved queen. The shorter walked into the living room and let his hand graze the deep black wood of the hutch. Dream marveled at how George’s hand looked so stunning with such a contrast; he made a mental note about what type of clothes he would be buying George later. "What is this," George asked genuinely as his pale hands - that Dream could not take his eyes off of - picked up a baby blue picture frame. Seemingly out of place with its bright color in the mostly black and white furnished home. 

"Well, what does it look like Georgie," Dream said softly, slowly walking over to George to tower over him and pointing at the picture. Purposefully bracketing George within his broad shoulders and leaning down closer to George’s ear as if he needed to be closer because George couldn’t hear. That wasn’t at all the case; this was just another example of Dream making subtle points of how vulnerable George was. Dream let his breath ghost over George's ear, "it is us. One of my favorite pictures of you," he watched delightfully as George shivered at the sensation of his breath against his ear and chilling his neck as it blew past, "and me." Dream added on the last part knowing he couldn't get too ahead of himself. 

George sadly moved a bit away from Dream, his tailbone hitting the edge of the hutch as he turned around to face Dream. George’s slender hands still gripping the picture frame as Dream straightened his back and stepped closer again, a ghost of a smirk on the taller’s lips. George craned his neck up a bit, "I can't believe you like this picture so much. Aren't there better ones where I don't look quite so stupid?" George lightly chuckled as he looked back down at the selfie Dream had taken from the first time George came to Florida. He recognized the airport's ugly rows of chairs in the background and noticed how short he looked in the picture compared to Dream. Both of their eyes barely focused on the camera, more so looking at each other; their cheeks looked painfully stuck in a smile. George had to admit that no matter how bad he thought he looked, this picture also was a favorite of his. He never told Dream but he had the same one printed off and hung on his wall right next to his monitor. 

“Oh come on. I don’t think you look stupid in that picture,” Dream chided softly as he gently grabbed the picture frame out of George’s hands; purposefully letting his fingers graze over George’s. The taller reached behind George, almost hugging, and placed the frame back where it belonged in the center of the hutch. George’s cheeks started to heat up as he realized just how close Dream’s chest was to his face. Awkwardly George looked away and slipped out from underneath Dream’s arms hoping to get away before the other noticed his wildly blushing cheeks. 

"Well, how about you show me the rest of the new castle before I just go inviting myself into all parts of your home,” George asked shyly, feigning interest in looking out the window so he could have his back to Dream while his cheeks cooled down. Dream let out a hum of agreement. 

As Dream showed George around the house the latter noticed all sorts of pops of the baby blue. Which he found slightly strange as blue wasn't Dream's favorite color, but then on the other hand he found it a bit endearing because it was his favorite color. He didn't yet recognize that it was all intentional. Dream had picked out things like the centerpiece of the massive glass dining room table to be light baby blue spheres of all different sizes. Even some of the artwork in the home abstract baby blue paintings; all of it he picked for George so he could see something beautiful in his eyes. To Dream though, the details of the house could all be thrown out, because the only thing he cared about seeing in the house was George’s fragile porcelain figure. His ultimate masterpiece. “So what’s on the top floor?” 

George’s voice snapped Dream out of his thoughts. Dream smirked at George and let his head drop a bit to the right side. Dream stalked up to George slowly with his hands in his pockets. The shorter of the two started to follow Dream with his eyes, shuffling slightly from foot to foot, looking from side to side. Wondering if he had asked a question that he wasn't supposed to as Dream started to invade his personal space. At this proximity, George had peer up at Dream through his lashes like some helpless little animal. And that made Dream bubble up with excitement behind his calm and collected exterior. Dream took his hand out of his pocket slowly and traced George’s jaw stopping at the tip of his chin and applied more pressure to make George’s neck ache a tad. “Why do you want to know Georgie? You look a little shaken up.” Dream’s finger lightly traced down to George’s neck, adding a second one and pushing lightly at the pulse point. Humming happily Dream leaned down more to get eye-level with George, “your heart is beating awfully fast for being in the presence of nothing but a friend.” 

George swallowed and nervously backed up to put some space between him and Dream. It felt like his chest was going to explode and his skin was on fire. He could hardly even think let alone form a sentence after Dream pulled that stunt. George looked away and spoke kind of off to the window wall but directed toward Dream. "W-Well I was just curious. I am s-sorry if I wasn't supposed to ask." Dream let out a wheeze causing George to look back over. The shorter one smiled softly as he saw his best friend acting like his usual self. Not that George particularly hated Dream touching him. 

“It's," Dream took another deep breath in to calm himself down, "it is fine Georgie. I was just giving you a hard time. Of course, I can show you upstairs. Follow me." Dream let George go ahead of him up the polished black floating staircase. Dream watched as George was hesitant; seemingly scared and needing to hold on to something but part of the aesthetic was no railings and gaps between each black stone slab. This was a perfect opportunity for Dream to train George subconsciously that he needs to depend on him for every little thing. Dream took two stairs at once and gently came to George's side and held out his arm. Without thinking twice about it George took the arm and relaxed into the safety Dream provided. 

Once they got to the top of the stairs George giggled, "thank you Dream. I am just not used to going up floating stairs," another one of his beautiful laughs was sprinkled in before he continued, “I just don’t have long legs like you so it makes it harder for me than it is for you." Dream just smiled and hummed in agreement, so pleased at the way George acknowledged that he wasn’t as capable as Dream. The top floor has a small sitting area in front of a wall of windows in the back of a shallow hallway with two doors on either side. Over the glass railing was the entry way for the house down below. Both doors upstairs were black horizontal slabs of wood larger than the average door and reflecting the lights above. Dream opened the one on the right and it was an averaged sized room with one side all windows from floor to ceiling, with a small complete bathroom and a small walk-in closet. George was shocked at the bathroom attached to the room, it wasn't super common in the UK. "This is the guest room," George noticed his bag placed in the middle of the baby blue duvet. "There is a bathroom and closet for you to use and this remote will make the windows opaque. This is the remote for the TV," Dream explained to the impressed shorter man.

“This is crazy Dream. Are you sure this isn’t the master bedroom,” George asked laughing a bit while Dream was getting excited to show him the actual master bedroom. Where eventually George would sleep with him every night. If he was so easily impressed by this Dream hoped he would be stunned by his future bedroom. 

“Georgie this isn’t even close to the master bedroom,” Dream spoke gently laughing. He walked out of the guest room, George trailing behind him. As the taller opened the door George made a small gasp. The size of it was massive. With a fireplace, two chairs, and a coffee table, a bench at the end of a king-sized bed with black covers. There were also three other doors in the room. "Behind the door closest to the bed is the bathroom, and the two on each side of the fireplace are the walk-in closets." This made George start to laugh. 

"You didn't tell me you had someone that you needed to have two closest Dream." That was what George's mouth was saying, but deep down he worried a bit that Dream had gotten a girlfriend. Surely she would be more important than him and Dream would slowly stop playing Minecraft with him. Before his mind could take this irrational fear and run with it Dream shifted and suddenly the room felt so suffocating. The look in Dream's eyes was dangerous as if George had misbehaved. The shorter looked up to Dream as he cleared his throat to break the silence. 

"George I don't have anyone. I wouldn't hide something like that from you. You are my best friend." The tone Dream was using was akin to the low but condescending tone that came out usually while manipulating Tommy in the SMP. Dream quickly went back to the lighter tone, smiling at George as they stood in the doorway, "I can see that you are worrying. George, I would never leave you." The words sounded like honey to George, and he couldn't quite figure it out but it was so soothing. It was like the voice of his best friend made him stop thinking. 

George nodded dumbly and smiled with hazy eyes. "Thank you Dream. I wouldn't want to lose my best friend." Dream hummed softly, his mind filled with blazing excitement at how much progress he had already made with George. Dream softly nudged him inside the room and went to go show him the bathroom. It was completely covered in black tile with veins of clear quartz in it making it sparkle in the light from the windows. "You have windows in the bathroom? But like people can look in then." George turned to Dream with a confused face on him; Dream made a mental note of how cute George looked all stupid and lost. 

"Well I don't think anyone would be on my property, to begin with, but these windows can be opaque too." George made a quiet 'ah' indicating he understood and continued to look around. There was a counter with a mirror across the entire back wall. The toilet in the corner, which would make the shower the large space right in front of the window. There were three showerheads above the length of the window wall, and two drains in the center. 

"I didn't think that a bathroom could be all one room," George said. "like the whole bathroom is supposed to get wet?" “Yeah. It makes it easier to clean and with all tile and glass, it won't mold anywhere. Plus it is nice and open," Dream was leaning in the doorway admiring the way George stood in the center of the room spinning around slowly to look at everything. He loved how the shorter one looked so interested in everything, amazed by all the fine details. 

“You don’t have a tub?” George asked puzzled as to how someone could not have a tub in such a luxurious home. This took Dream by surprise. He had not accounted for George wanting to have a tub. Of course, it wouldn't be a problem to have one installed as soon as possible. If that was what George wanted, he would get it. Dream was mentally slapping himself but remaining calm on the outside. 

“I guess the previous owner didn’t like to take baths. I haven’t really considered putting in one but now that you bring it up you’re right, this house should have one. Look at you being a little designer.” George blushed lightly, loving when Dream calls him little things like that. Dream signaled lightly for George to leave the bathroom and make his way to the walk-in closest. The closets were about the same size as the bathroom and were connected which surprised George. 

"Dream this is outrageous, who the hell has this many clothes." Oh, George, Dream would buy you another closet if you wanted more than this. 

“I don’t know, but this was just the one that was in the house. I didn't change anything." The lies tumbled so nicely off of Dream’s lips. The closet had shelves and drawers on all three walls, and this room unlike the others had no windows. The fireplace went through the wall so you could see through the glass into the bedroom. There were also two chairs by the fireplace wall and in the middle of the room was a shorter island with a black granite top, drawers, and cubbies to hold shoes and jewelry. 

George wandered over to the island and opened a drawer to see what it was like. It was padded on the inside with little spots for watches or necklaces and slots for rings. He softly closed it and placed his delicate hands on top of the granite. "Dream your house is so beautiful. You were really lucky to get such a deal on it." Dream was beaming, all his hard work had paid off when it came to the house. He could not be happier that George liked it. God his plan was falling into place so easily he started to wonder if this was all a dream. No, it was all due to Dream. 

"Thanks, Georgie. I think we should probably eat now. You are probably hungry huh? Wouldn't want you to get any smaller would we," Dream laced the manipulation in so nicely. George just laughed and muttered 'yeah whatever' under his breath slapping Dream lightly on his chest as he walked out. 

George thought briefly if he was imagining something. Dream’s chest felt so firm when he slapped it just then. Had Dream been working out? George shook his head lightly - which Dream noticed smirking at how cute it was like he was shaking his head like a little puppy - to snap himself out of his scandalous thoughts of his best friend. Dream walked up to George again and held out his arm so they could go down to the kitchen to make lunch together. Like a domesticated married couple. Like the plan. 


	4. His Declared King

Once they were down in the kitchen, George sat down at the island, practically having to hop into the tall chair which made Dream so happy that he choose to get taller seats than usual. Just more things that he can sprinkle in to remind George that without him, without his God, he is nothing. 

Once the shorter had gotten into the chair completely Dream scoffed jokingly, “so you are just going to make me do all the cooking. Some guest you are, Georgie.” Dream knew exactly what he was doing by saying that. Knowing that even if you said something about another not helping, even jokingly, it would make the other feel compelled to help. Just another part of the whole manipulation thing that he had planned out for almost a year now. 

“Well I am sorry, King,” George said in his snappy little attitude voice. “But how am I suppose to help when I will just get in the way because I don’t know where anything is?” Dream would have had his hand around the other’s throat in a matter of seconds had this not been the first day. Tutting at the shorter and showing him just who he belongs to, but Dream was hung up on the name George had called him. ‘King’. He loved the way that it rolled so nicely off of George’s plump lips. 

Dream chuckled darkly, hoping to pull it out of nowhere and confuse, even elicit fear from the shorter as he spoke lowly, “King?” Dream watched intently as he saw George’s face change instantly. His brows scrunched up so prettily as he was confused on how the other was speaking just now. The taller placed his hands on the counter’s edge on either side of his body, and tilted his head down just a bit, staring at George as if he was the main dish. “Am I your king, Georgie? Do you know what that means to be in the presence of your king and speaking like that to him?” Dream felt a twitch in his pants at the shifting from confusion to fear in George’s facial muscles. Watched as George’s pupils were blown wide with fear and his Adam’s apple bob down then up quickly as he swallowed. 

Dream hummed happily quickly taking the mood back to the carefree one to just confuse George even more. Afterall Dream couldn’t scare away his beautiful maiden quite yet; he was sure that if he kept increasing the intensity of the atmosphere that George would act even more vulnerable and he wouldn’t be able to control himself after that. George was trying to get his brain to not be mush, but it was like the moment that Dream looked at him in that way all his thoughts just shut down. Like he just became some dumb little servant as soon as his king spoke. Geroge’s cheeks turned a bright red at this thought. 

“What is wrong Gerogie,” Dream’s voice laced with actual concern; worried that he had gone to far with his words. The taller waked around the island and to the side that George was at and turned the chair so that it was facing him. George noticed the other’s hazel eyes intently searching his brown ones for a sign that anything was wrong. 

George shook his head and smiled up at Dream, the presence of the other immediately warming him up and soothing him to a state of compliance with no questions. He just felt so safe around Dream, and protected that it was like his mind went blank and he only wanted to do things that made Dream happy. Or really get any sort of reaction out of the taller one. “Nothing is wrong, my King. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Dream fought the urge to groan and let his eyes roll back, but there were more pressing things at hand. It didn’t escape him how George was acting. Like the shorter was high; cheeks light rosy red, drool collecting on his lips about to drip onto the floor, and his eyes. His brown eyes were blown wide, and nothing but adoration was behind them. They were completely devoted to Dream. Dream didn’t expect for his words to have such an impact on George, at least not right now. 

Dream had dropped George off into a blinding subspace. 

And he was enthralled with it. 

Dream really was worried about George, and he wan’t going ot take advantage of him in this situation, but the sadistic side of him was screaming at him to absolutely ruin George. He quickly swallowed down the ideas and sighed softly at the shorter. Bringing his hand up to George’s face he softly stroked underneath his cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Oh Georgie, I am not really your king, silly. I was just going along with what you said before,” Dream was slowly trying to get George back to a more conscious state. “Remember, I am just Dream. Your best friend.” 

At that the cogs in George’s head seemed like they started to turn once he blinked and refocused his eyes so they didn’t look so perfectly fucked-out. Dream was a little sad, but reminded himself to be patient, as soon enough he would be the one to see that expression every single night, of course if George would let him. 

Dream may want George as his devout housewife, unquestioning and completely dependent, but he was only going to have it that way when George would let him. He truly did love George, even if it was fucked up and tooth-rotting sweet. Sickening to the core, but he didn’t just want to drag George into his grotesque fantasy. No, he wanted to corrupt George from the inside out. Wanted George to want it just as bad as he did. 

And he knew he could do it. This little scene here was all the proof he needed. 

“Dream. I-I am s-,” Dream cut him off shushing him lightly. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, George. There is nothing to apologize for.” Dream meant every word he said. He wasn’t mad the shorter one bit. All he wanted to do now was to make sure that George was going to be okay. 

Smiling as George made his way back to his more regular self, Dream hummed happily and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Let me just make you lunch really quickly and then you can lay down and take a nap. I am sure that you are really tired.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t ordered either. It was said comfortingly; dotingly. 

George nodded and soon got lost in his thoughts. Wondering what even happened, and how did his brain become so foggy once Dream had looked at him like that, spoke to him like that, and proclaimed himself George’s king. While George was trying to untangle the situation, Dream was quickly making some macaroni and cheese and green beans for George. He had picked that meal specifically, had it stocked in excess in the basement storeroom. 

Dream knew that it was very easy to associate an emotional state with a food, and he also was still going to teach George that he needs to be taken care of. So Dream picked a childish meal to be the comfort meal. He would condition George into liking the food; even needing it after intense times. And what better place to start than the first time George was slipped into subspace by Dream. 

As the food was finishing up and George could smell it, his hunger pulled him out of his thoughts to look at what Dream was making for him. But he couldn’t see what was on the stovetop as Dream’s broad, muscular . . . George mentally slapped himself for thinking of his best friend like that again today. But he couldn’t help but stare at the muscle rippling beneath the tight athletic tee-shirt he had on as he did something over the stove. 

“So what are you making Dream. It smells so good.” Dream smirked but quickly wiped it off his face as he turned to face George and moved a little bit out of the way. 

“I am making macaroni and cheese with green beans. You should pick a fruit; there are some there in the fruit bowl, or in the fridge.” Dream didn’t say anything else as he went back to finishing up the meal. He wanted to see what George thought about the meal before he said anything. 

Laughter filled the room, making Dream’s ears perk up and a smile follow. “Dream I am not a kid!” Despite George saying that his mouth was watering and he was excited to have a simple and delicious meal. Not wanting to get up to go over to the fridge, George picked a banana from the fruit bowl and started to peel it as Dream was platting the meal. 

“Oh so you only picked out a fruit for you,” Dream’s voice light-hearted, “you are so rude Georgie. Here I am taking care of you but you won’t do the same back to me?” Dream brought over the two plates and placed the smaller amount in front of George and the larger amount in front of himself. More seeds planted into the back of George’s mind. Making him feel compelled to pick things out for Dream that he thinks Dream will like. To serve him. Showing with physical objects that he is smaller than Dream, therefore he needs less food than Dream. Not that the taller would ever underfeed him, just that Dream really did eat more than George. 

“Oh my goodness Dream!” George was still giggling, “what is with you. You big baby.” Dream let this slide since he had just pushed George into sub-space unknowingly and thought that the British man deserved a break. 

“I am not a baby,” Dream said as he reached out and grabbed an apple from the dish. He looked over to George and made eye contact as he opened his mouth and bit down into the soft flesh of the apple; his pearly canines leaving deep gouges in the fruit. George swallowed as his eyes were glued to the other’s light red lips; sticky with the apple’s juice. Forming beads along his lips so close to rolling off onto his chin. Dream wiped his mouth with the back of his hand pulling George out of his ogling. “Go ahead and eat up. You need it short stack.” 

That had earned Dream a playful slap to his bicep and George started to whine about how he is not even that short, Dream was just that tall. George ate the meal while talking with Dream about how his flight was, quickly finishing it up. 

Once his plate was clear Dream went to pick up the plates pausing briefly, “are you still hungry, or was that enough?” 

George sighed contentedly, patting his tummy, “I’m stuffed Dream. Thank you.” Dream’s blood went straight south, found himself taking in a deep breath at the thought of stuffing George with something else. He could only nod and take the plates to the sink placing them in there so he could do them later while George was asleep. 

“Well I think you should lay down and nap. Help your food digest and so that you can rest up after your day of flying.” George looked like he was going to retaliate, but Dream had already started to pull back the other’s chair and help him get out of it. Babying him even if he didn’t notice it. Just wrote it off as a kind gesture of his friend. Naïve little Georgie. 

Dream once again held his hand out while George and him walked up the stairs. Opening the door for the other and letting him go by, Dream leaned against the doorway. George gave him a questioning look. “I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed.” George shook his head softly and smiled genuinely, the one Dream loved to see, “I think I will be just fine Dream. You sure are protective.” 

Dream wanted to say: ‘of course I would be protective over my adorable future housewife’, but instead: “Okay. Well, if you need anything just give a shout. I will be downstairs reading in the living room. Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Good night George,” once again he found himself wanting to say more: ‘I love you.’ 

“Good night Dream,” and it turned out Dream was not the only one wanting to say more. No matter how fucked the situation might have been; it was like neither of them could see anything wrong with their twisted love.


	5. Down to what He Wears

Dream walked down the stairs with a little extra something in his step as he marveled at how well his plan was going. He began to absentmindedly work on cleaning the kitchen up and putting the dishes away while his mind wandered to things that he would need to set up for tonight.

Dream was a master planner, and he knew that fear of things that people could not see was very powerful. Things that seemed beyond and above the human realm. Which is why he planned on having noises play through George’s room in the middle of the night. Make him scared and vulnerable and then Dream could walk in like the unsung hero. Save and protect little old Georgie.

He hummed happily and walked into the office on the main floor and began to make sure that the setup for tonight was ready to go. Checking all the soundtracks and picking the times that they would play at. Dream’s mind was running rampant as he clicked save on all the files and scheduled the hidden speakers in George’s room to play the eerie noises at night, as well as infrasound. Something that humans could not hear due to its low frequencies, but their bodies can sense and puts them on edge with elevated heart rate and increased adrenaline. Saying that Dream’s plan was sinister was an understatement. 

Sighing contentedly he picked up a book from the built-in shelves that lined three of the four walls of the room, the other wall a massive window looking out into the forest. Into the Wild by Jon Krakauer was carefully tucked under Dream’s arm as he grabbed a pen from the desk drawer and headed to the couch. The book had intrigued him since it was about a young man who seemingly got up one day and disappeared off the face of the earth, that is until his dead body turned up. 

He settled in and got comfortable, about halfway through the book, the margins filled with thoughts beautifully scripted in Dream’s handwriting.

As the hours passed and he neared the end of the book he heard the sounds of George’s footsteps in the guest room, his hearing picking up on the smallest thing. Dream smiled as the thought of finally being able to spend time with George filled his brain. Seeing his adorable face after waking up; groggy with blanket lines etched into his rosy cheeks. But Dream would have to wait for that. He estimated maybe a week tops before George was sleeping in his bed every night. 

Before Dream could really get back into his book he heard a large thump, something akin to his beautiful treasure falling. The book was dropped to the floor in a rush or Dream skipping up the stairs and bursting into George’s room. His chest rising a little faster than normal as he scanned the room for George to make sure that he is okay. 

But Dream’s mind short-circuited with the image that met him. His eyes focusing in on the small body that was in the corner of the room. The small body that was clad in a way to oversized sweatshirt for it, and nothing else but some white socks that went up about mid-calf. The list of what Dream wouldn’t give up to just pick George up and place him on the bed gently to then fuck his brains out was non-existent. He would give the world to devour George right now. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Dream, you didn’t have to come up here. I’m fine I just slipped,” George laughed softly, slightly embarrassed in the situation his best friend had found him in. He was going to the bathroom when the floor suddenly moved out from beneath him and he fell right on his ass, his legs spread out beneath him in a ‘W’. George finally looked up to Dream when he has said nothing, afraid that his best friend was disgusted that he slept in the hoodie Dream had bought him. 

With George looking at him, Dream swallowed thickly trying to get his brain to work and for words to form. “It’s. . .” he trailed off uncertainly, and finally lifted his eyes off of George’s beautiful legs up to the other’s eyes, “it’s fine Georgie. I was just really worried that something bad had happened.” Dream finally spit the words out and walked over to George, savoring the heigh difference of George being seated on the floor as opposed to Dream standing. 

George stuck his hands out, expecting to get Dream’s help in pulling him up off of the floor, but instead, Dream squatted down slightly and put an arm underneath George’s ass and his lower back. George made a squeak and squirmed slightly but Dream’s hold on his body was steady as he picked up the smaller and cradled him like a bride. “Dream what are you doing?! I could have gotten up myself!” George said in a more serious tone, but it soon melted away as Dream started to talk. 

“George, I just wanted to help you. It is my fault anyways. I should have gotten you some slippers of socks with grip on them so you wouldn’t fall.” Dream sat down on the bed with George still in his arm, the two of them locked in an intense stare. Slowly Dream lowered George to the bed and asked with his voice laced in concern, “are you hurt anywhere?” George shook his head tenderly, his mind muddled with just how easily Dream was able to pick him up. How small he felt against the other’s chest. It was intoxicating to the shorter.

George’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt Dream shift slightly on the bed and gently pick up his right foot and hold it. “How about we go and get you sock’s with grips tomorrow, yeah?” George scoffed sarcastically.

“Dream it is fine. I am not a baby, I will just be more careful now.”

Dream didn’t like that George wasn’t taking this seriously. What if he has fallen down the staircase? Or Smacked his head into the counter. Dream could not fathom the thought of something happening to his precious beautiful future wife, and he would do anything to make sure of that. Besides this is just another opportunity for Dream to lace in the vulnerability and inability for George to take care of himself. “Georgie this is not a debate. What would I do if you got seriously hurt? I would be so heartbroken.” 

George suddenly wished he hadn’t just tossed aside Dream’s worry. The solemn tone in Dream’s voice with his downcast eyes still looking at George’s sock made a wave of guilt wash over the shorter. His best friend was just here trying to make sure that he was safe and not in danger, and here he was being an ass to him. George reached out carefully to grab Dream’s hand and get him to look at him again, “I’m really sorry. Of course, I don’t want you to be heartbroken. I would love to go get socks with you tomorrow.”

Dream smiled genuinely and muttered ‘thank you' under his breath. George smiled back. Unbeknownst to George, it was all another building block in Dream’s plan. How dehumanizing would it be to have to wear socks with little grips on them as if he was a child. Dream didn’t have to wear those socks. Just another thing to remind George that they weren’t the same. That Dream held infinite ability and confidence in his actions, and well George. George needed his God. 

And so his God would be there for him, forever. Dream would make sure of it. 


End file.
